


A White Chocolate Mocha and Freshly Brewed Coffee

by clarka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, ive never been to starbucks somehow so this is probs very inaccurate, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarka/pseuds/clarka
Summary: The AU where the first thing your soulmate says to you is on your wrist and somebody has their own name. They become a celebrity and suddenly realize that there are hundreds of people screaming their name all the time. Of course, they get really stressed out because there’s no way they could find one person among so many…Turns out their soulmate works in a starbucks.





	A White Chocolate Mocha and Freshly Brewed Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> based of this post: http://promptsdestiel.tumblr.com/post/155375561847/the-au-where-the-first-thing-your-soulmate-says-to

Ever since Lance was young he’s always been a performer. Whether is was playing the lead in ballet recitals or putting on plays with his siblings in their lounge, he’s always wanted to be in the spotlight. None of his family was surprised that he become a successful actor which was impressive feat considering the size of his family.

 

There was only one con that came with Lance achieving his dreams. His soulmate. It wasn’t like he had some magical insight that his soulmate hated actor or drama in general. It was how on earth Lance was supposed to find them.

 

The first thing your soulmate says to you is on your wrist and Lance’s was his own name. When he first started his career he never thought that he would he would ever get those crazy screaming fans like those big shot Hollywood actors got. But it turned out that Lance became one of those actors and was faced with the problem of getting his named screamed at him by hundreds of people and if his soulmate was in that crowd he would never find them.

 

“You know most people never even find their soulmate in the first fifty years of their life.” Comforted Hunk, Lance’s best friend. “Yeah I know but it’s just playing some guy finding his soulmate in this big epic love story in a film when you don’t know your soulmate just makes you feel kinda shoddy. No matter how average you know you are.” Responded Lance taking another mouthful of ice cream. “Well I’m just as average as you then.” Hunk laughed, the ‘Did you make that Robot?’ on his wrist was still grey like Lance’s soulmark.

 

Once someone had met their soulmate that grey turned to a different colour. They used to be a myth that no colours were the same but in the modern day it was proved wrong, but Lance always liked to fantasize that his and his soulmate’s colour would be like no other in the world. Heck he fantasized about it just straight up changing colour.

 

“I think I need to get some fresh air.” He said grabbing his hoodie and wallet. “In payment of being the best friend ever would you like me to get anything for you whilst I’m out.”

“It’s fine.” Replied Hunk   

“Look I’m probably going to go to Starbucks and I’m pretty sure one more coffee isn’t going to bankrupt me.” Lance said with a smile.                                

“Then I’ll have the usual and I’m paying next time.” Hunk responded. Lance shook his head with a smile, “Definitely.” He answered and left with a short wave.

 

This Starbucks was just like any other; crowded, tidy and full of people taking pictures of their orders. Lance got in the queue and prepared his order. The girl who took his order wore large circular glasses, was short and looked annoyingly familiar. “A white chocolate mocha and freshly brewed coffee please.” The girl nodded and drew a fake smile “That will be $5.60.” Lance handed over the money.

“And your name is?” she asked, writing down the order and handing it to a colleague. “Lance McLain.” He responded, he was glad when the girl showed no sign of recognition at the sound of his name. “Great just wait over there whilst we are preparing your order.” She responded. Lance smiled and did as she told him.

 

“Lance McLain!” Shouted a deep voice, Lance was surprised it wasn’t the girl and then become happily surprised once he saw who the voice belonged to. A young man, around Lance’s age, with long dark hair and eyes that somehow looked purple in the light, stood behind the counter holding his drinks. Lance felt a weird tingling sensation on his wrist but ignored it. He smiled at the man and then read his name tag ‘Keith’. “That’s me and unless Starbucks employees really can’t write you must be Keith.” And with that Keith dropped both drinks.

 

“Are you alright?” Lance asked, “It was just a joke I’m sorry.” After a few more seconds of Keith just standing there with his mouth open. “I’m fine but what did you just say?” He finally responded “I said that’s me and something about Starbucks employees not being able to write very well because you know they always spell your name wrong on your cup and stuff.” Lance responded nervously conscience that him and Keith were making a scene.

 

“I-I I think I might be your soulmate.” Keith said, still looking like he had a frog in his mouth. Lance realised that Keith’s first words to him was ‘Lance McLain’ and that weird itch on his wrist. ‘My wrist’ Lance though and looked down to find the once grey writing a vibrant purple. The ‘Lance’ starting off as a deep blue and the ‘McLain’ ending in ruby red.

 

“That seems um right. Do you think you could get a break, so we can you know talk or something?” Lance responded, Keith’s nervousness catching onto him now. Keith looked at a dark-skinned woman who had flowing white hair and bright eyes. She nodded vigorously and put her thumbs up, “As long as you you’re back in half an hour, forty-five minutes if you can come up with a great excuse.” She said with a smile.

 

“Can I see your wrist?” Was the first thing Lance said when they got out of the coffee shop. “Yeah sure.” Keith replied showing his arm to Lance and there it was ‘That’s me and unless Starbucks employees really can’t write you must be Keith’ in purple. Lance suddenly felt embarrassed about his choice of first words. “Wow.” Was all he could say. “Yeah. Do you want my number?” Asked Keith who looked like he shared Lance’s feeling of not knowing what the hell to do. “YES. I mean yes, I would like your number. I don’t have a pen on me, but you could put directly into my phone. I would offer to give you mine, but I can’t remember it for my life and I’ve had the same one for like eight years as well. But that doesn’t matter sorry I speak a lot when I get nervous.” Lance said handing his phone to Keith with the messaging app open.

 

Keith returned it after a few taps, “I didn’t know if you wanted me to make a contact, but I texted myself, so I have your number which is what I’m supposed to do right? I’m sorry I must sound so pathetic.” Replied Keith who seemed to also to talk a lot when unsure too. “No, you sound perfect.” Lance said reaching out and taking Keith’s wrist where his soulmark was. “Wow that was cheesy.” He laughed but also blushing lightly. “Trust me that’s only the tip of the iceberg of my cheesiness “Lance joked.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Do you know if there’s a receipt for soulmates.”

“Ha ha.” Lance replied monotone and took Keith’s other hand.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so im not american so i probably could some americanisms (thats not a word) wrong and ive never been in a starbucks so i have no clue how it works


End file.
